Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 065
いし ！！ | romaji = Tsudoishi Hikari!! | english = Gathering Light!! | japanese translated = Gathering Light!! | chapter number = 65 | japanese release = December 21, 2014 | japanese cover date = February 21, 2015 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Gathering Light!!" is the sixty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed December 21, 2014 in the 02/2015 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Goodwin explains that when "Ultimitl Bishballkin" has negated its own destruction, it destroys all monsters his opponent controls, and inflicts 200 damage for each. Yusei, on 1100 LP, grits his teeth, and Goodwin, on 3000, declares that he won't repeat the mistakes of 10,000 years ago before ordering Yusei to fall powerless before him. "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" wipes out "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" and all four Uchatsuimiime Tokens with its "Sacred Hurricane" effect, and the Divine Sense reduces Yusei to 100 LP as he shields himself, observing that this is Divine Sense and remarking on its ferocious power. The axle fins on his Duel Runner crack as Yusei is thrown through the air. Goodwin explains that the God's ATK rises by 1000 for each monster on the field; since Yusei's have been obliterated, its ATK drops to 5000. He ends his turn, and then on Yusei's turn, activates the effect of the Ultimate Phantasm God, burying Yusei's field in Uchatsuimiime again, and raising the God's ATK to 10,000. He explains that Uchatsuimiime cannot be Released, so Yusei won't be able to Summon a monster. Down below Aerial Fortress Seibal, only Crow, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Kalin Kessler, Ran, Mei, Sakura, Jack, and Sect remain free from Uchatsuimiime control. Kalin notes that they're the only ones left, and Leo pants that he doesn't have much strength left, as the Uchatsuimiime just keep coming. Crow bashes away a few Uchatsuimiime, reminding Leo not to let them get to him. Luna agrees, hugging her "Kuribon" doll as she states that she can feel it; the Duel Dragons' sadness and anger. Sect gasps that their strength is being drawn up to Goodwin through their cards, and Crow agrees that they're still linked to their Duel Dragons. Akiza states that it isn't just them; all the Duelists should be linked to their souls cards. Jack laughs as he swats away three Uchatsuimiime in rapid succession, and he states that there's just one thing that's certain; to the very end, his soul will be with "Red Dragon". The other Priest Duel Dragon holders smile at Jack. Up in the sky, Goodwin declares that the ritual has entered its final stage. Once Yusei's cards and soul are his, his resurrection will be complete, and the world will be covered in darkness. He asks Yusei what the matter is; isn't he going to draw? Yusei thinks that Goodwin has him up against the wall. He can't lose; the fate of the world is riding on his Deck. Fighting back-to-back Duels has pushed his body and spirit to the limit, and yet despite that, Yusei is enjoying the Turbo Duel. He remembers his experiences and reflects that Turbo Duels taught him the joy of winning, the pain of losing, and the importance of friends. Turbo Duels are everything to him, and he absolutely must not give up. He declares his turn and draws and activates the Continuous Spell Card "Gathering Light", which allows him to exclude a monster he controls from play, and then place a Duel Dragon from his Graveyard under the card, destroying one card his opponent controls. Goodwin is shocked by the effect, and Yusei asks everyone to lend him their strength. The Duel Dragon holders all hear Yusei's voice, and Leo and Luna mentally urge Yusei to take their thoughts. Yusei declares that he is Summoning a Duel Dragon under "Gathering Light", and he excludes the first Uchatsuimiime. Akiza chants "Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by young moonlight! Moonlight Dragon Black Rose!" A spectral "Black Rose" appears, destroying the first Uchatsuimiime. Yusei excludes the second Uchatsuimiime, and Crow chants, "Fly to us from the last days, cloaked in obsidian wind! Blackwing Dragon Black Feather!", as "Black Feather" destroys the second Uchatsuimiime. Yusei excludes the third Uchatsuimiime, and Leo chants, "If you want to tick off this full metal monster, go right ahead! Power Tool Mecha Dragon!", and "Power Tool" destroys the third Uchatsuimiime on the Ultimate Phantasm God's field. Yusei banishes the fourth Uchatsuimiime, and Luna chants, "Spirit that rules from the field of antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend to us. Ancient Pixie Dragon!" "Ancient" lances through the fourth Uchatsuimiime on the Ultimate Phantasm God's field with its tail, and then Yusei excludes his final Uchatsuimiime, and Jack scoffs and chants, "Rend the obsidian darkness. Scorch heaven and earth. Isolated, absolute king! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" The spectral "Red Dragon" incinerates the Field Spell Card "Foolish Forest – Baal Chechen", and Yusei explains that he's excluded all of the Uchatsuimiime on both their fields. Goodwin curses the Duel Dragons, and Yusei activates the effect of "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" from his Graveyard, excluding it from the Graveyard. A beam of light shines from the heavens, and Yusei holds up a glowing card and he chants, "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Rise again! Stardust Spark Dragon!" Yusei activates the second effect of "Gathering Light"; for every Duel Dragon beneath it, "Stardust" gain 400 ATK. With five, it gains 2000 ATK, bringing it to 4500. With only "Stardust" and the "Ultimate Phantasm God" on the field and no Uchatsuimiime, the God's ATK falls to 2000. Yusei accelerates, and he and the Preists' Duel Dragon holders all declare that this is their Soul Sense as "Stardust" and the spectral forms of the other Duel Dragons charge with "United Shooting Assault". The dragons' attack tears at the Ultimate Phantasm God's body, and a shockwave engulfs Goodwin as he screams. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 7: Rex Since the number of monsters on the field was reduced to 5, the ATK of "Ultimate Phantasm God Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" becomes 5000. Turn 8: Yusei Rex activates the effect of "Ultimitl Bishbalkin", Special Summoning 5 "Uchatsuimiime Tokens" (0/0) to Yusei's field. With 10 monsters on the field, the ATK of "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" becomes 10000. Yusei's hand contains "Junk Dragonlet" and "Final Cross". He draws "Gathering Light" and subsequently activates it. Yusei activates the effect of "Gathering Light" five times; he banishes 1 "Uchatsuimiime Token" on his field to place "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" under "Gathering Light" and destroy 1 "Uchatsuimiime Token" on Rex's field. Next, he banishes another "Uchatsuimiime Token" on his field to place "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather" under "Gathering Light" and destroy another "Uchatsuimiime Token" on Rex's field. Next, he banishes a third "Uchatsuimiime Token" on his field to place "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" under "Gathering Light" and destroy a third "Uchatsuimiime Token" on Rex's field. Next, he banishes a forth "Uchatsuimiime Token" on his field to place "Ancient Pixie Dragon" under "Gathering Light" and destroy the last "Uchatsuimiime Token" on Rex's field. Finally, he banishes the last "Uchatsuimiime Token" on his field to place "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" under "Gathering Light" and destroy "Foolish Forest - Baalche Chem". Yusei activates the effect of "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" in his Graveyard, banishing it to Special Summon "Stardust Spark Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard. Due to the effect of "Gathering Light", "Stardust" gains 400 ATK for each Duel Dragon placed under it ("Stardust" ATK 2500 → 4500). With only 2 monsters left on the field, the ATK of "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" becomes 2000. Yusei attacks "Ultimitl Bishbaalkin" with "Stardust". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.